


Masks

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Masks, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever had decided that having a New Year’s Party that required the guests to all wear masks was the biggest idiot in the history of idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

 

Whoever had decided that having a New Year’s Party that required the guests to all wear masks was the biggest idiot in the history of idiots, he thought as he walked into the room, staring at a sea of people who he could not recognize or place.  Costumes weren’t that much of a surprise really.  They were all in the industry and to say that most of his friends enjoyed a chance to wear outrageous costumes was a bit of an understatement.  However the theme of comedia del arte with a required mask just took it a little too far for Jensen’s tastes. 

 

 

He couldn’t say no though, since everyone he knew was going to be here.  Instead he wore a period costume in black velvet with dark green trim and a black mask, as close as he could get to the young lovers of the commedia troupes of old while still wearing a mask.  The mask was basic, but covered most of his face, including his freckles and upper lip which was what he considered the biggest give away to his appearance.  It left his mouth and lower half of his face open though and at least he could eat and drink easily, unlike some of the others he saw walking around.

 

 

Height wasn’t exactly a determination either, as there were a fair few people walking around in stilts, per Tom’s request.  Since it was his party, stilts there were.  Some were extremely tall and obvious while others were very subtle, hidden under the pant legs or dresses.  It made it difficult to find his taller friends whom he had thought would be easy enough.  As he scanned the crowd he couldn’t even find Jared in the mess.

 

 

He decided to relax anyway.  It wasn’t his scene really, this sort of party and he’d really rather be at home celebrating quietly with Jared or out at a pub with him, but he was here and anonymous so he might as well enjoy.  He was sure that his friends would grill him over the next week just to make sure he’d attended so he made his way to the drink table and got himself two shots to start it off and then settled into a tall drink to take the edge off his anxiety. 

 

 

It was after eleven when he made it back for another drink, taking another two shots just for the hell of it.  Most people were talking in affected accents tonight to keep their identities hidden.  It was hard for him because most people already knew his original accent and he worked harder just to keep from showing his accent than most, especially when he was drinking.  He’d gone with a British accent though, something that worked easier with his own natural accent than most people were aware of. 

 

 

He was taking one shot and just reaching for another when someone grabbed it from his hands and downed it.  He looked up at the guy beside him, Scaramouche from his all black attire to the mask that hid his face entirely but left apparently just enough space for shots.  He called for two more shots, then handed one back to his new friend and took the other himself, clinking glasses. 

 

 

They downed the shots together and then Scaramouche was pulling him away from the bar and towards the dance floor.  Jensen had spent most of the night on it but he was more than happy to go again.  With the anonymity of his costume he didn’t have to hid his attraction to anyone, hid the fact that he played for either side of the fence so long as the packaging was as nice as what lay inside it. 

 

 

He felt Scaramouche press against him once they got to the center of the crowd, felt hands pulling him close against him and he let himself go, be pulled against the other man and move against him in time with the music. 

 

 

It felt like a few minutes later, but was apparently an hour later when everyone started the countdown and Jensen was looking up at the projected screen to see the ball dropping in New York.  He felt his Scaramouche pull him closer.  He went willingly and as the ball dropped he found his lips covered in the soft press of a kiss. 

 

 

He let his hand come up to the other man’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.  The groan from the other set off all sorts of bells in his head and made him harder than he could ever remember.  When Scaramouche pulled away from the kiss Jensen leaned in for more, but he was pulled by the hand out of the main hall and into one of the back hallways.  Dark and with more hidden alcoves than he’d have thought possible, he was led to one that was unoccupied and pressed firmly against the wall while the other man pressed against him, his body aligning with Jensen’s and he could feel how hard the other was. 

 

 

He pulled him down to his lips, licked at his bottom lip until he opened to Jensen’s tongue and deepened the kiss.  Their tongues dueled, each giving and taking the lead in a way that made him wish there was a bed instead of just a small alcove.  Apparently his new friend agreed because he felt a hand reaching between them before he was palming Jensen’s cock.  He bit on the lower lip that was offered him and let his own hands trail down firm muscles until he was able to find the waist of his pants and push his hands underneath.  He let his hands feel the smooth, soft skin that was towering over him before he found what he was looking for.  Hard and leaking, he wrapped his fingers around the cock that was straining for him. 

 

 

He swallowed the other man’s moans and did his best to stop his own when a knee was pressed between his thighs, giving him the friction he’d been waiting for.  He rubbed his erection against it while continuing to push the other man towards orgasm. 

 

 

He was making small noises in the back of his throat and it turned him on all the more.  It wasn’t until his whole body tightened and Jensen could feel his orgasm building that Scaramouche stopped making some sort of noise.  When he came in Jensen’s hand, he was silent.  When Jensen looked up, it was the small trickle of blood that let him know he’d bitten his lip to keep from crying out.

 

 

Before he had time to think about kissing it better, the other dropped to his knees and was pulling Jensen out of his pants and sucking him into his mouth.  He banged his head back against the wall, biting his own lip to stop the noise.  His hand strayed to the man’s head, but the hat was in the way so he pushed it off, only to find a bandana in the way.  He wanted to rip it off his head, to let his hands play in the hair he’d seen trapped underneath.  He pulled it off and he hair was as silky as he’d hoped, giving him a wonderful hold on the other man as he tangled his fingers in it.

 

 

It didn’t take long before he was coming, the last hour’s desire building up and draining from him as he came down Scaramouche’s throat.  The other man drained him, licked and sucked him off until his knees threatened to buckle. 

 

 

He took a deep breath before finally opening his eyes.  He straightened himself out quickly, tried to get his clothing as close to normal as he could.  His new friend was doing the same and it wasn’t until he watching him moving that he realized two things.  The first was that there was no way he was moving on any kind of stilts, not the way he had fallen to his knees to suck him off, which meant he really was taller than Jensen.  The second was that now he could see his hair.  And he knew that hair.

 

 

He took a step back against the wall and it drew Scaramouche’s attention to him.  He could see the man’s eyes go wide as he reached a hand out to right Jensen’s mask which had managed to get all twisted.  Fingers touched his lips, top and bottom, and he was sure that Scaramouche knew who he was now too.

 

 

The fingers that were touching him began to shake but didn’t leave his lips.  He didn’t know what to do but in the end, there was really only one thing he could.  He reached his own hand out and touched the other’s lips, letting his finger trail along to the spot where he’d bitten himself.  He leaned forward then, pressing a kiss to his lips without looking into the other man’s eyes.  “Just … to kiss it better.”  He said, his accent thick with desire and a fair amount of uncertainty about what this all meant.

 

 

The other man’s eyes were wider than he thought possible, but he smiled then, letting out a bark of a laugh.  “I could think of other things that need kissing.”  He leaned into Jensen, letting his body rest against his and showing that he was already getting ready for another round.

 

 

Jensen smiled.  No matter that he’d never thought this possible, that he’d never even let himself consider this, it was happening and he wasn’t about to stop what could possibly be the best thing that ever happened to him. 

 

 

He let his hand slide up the other man’s neck and kissed him again, deep and impassioned.  When he broke away, it was only far enough to rest his forehead on the other man’s.  “Let’s get out of here, find someplace I can make it better then.”

 

 

“Home?”

 

 

Jensen smiled.  “Yeah Jay.  Let’s go home.” 

 

 

As they walked out, Jared close to his side and the possibilities of the future still too new to understand, Jensen decided that whoever decided to have a New Year’s Party that required the guests to all wear masks was a genius. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [](http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/profile)[house_of_lantis](http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/) 's sticker book challenge. There are 5 entires! go on over, enjoy, [read](http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/40097.html), and [vote](http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/40384.html)!


End file.
